1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a heat sink, in particular to a heat sink, a heat sink system having a heat sink and the heat sinking method for the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since the invention, computers have become indispensible part of everyday life. Various computers are developed to meet all kinds of demands by users, such as personal computer (PC), notebook (or referred as laptop) or barebones. Among which, notebooks became popular immediately when the product was introduced in the beginning as a result of the easy to carry feature the notebook delivers. Up-to-date, notebook remains the favorite computer category of users.
With the advance of the technology and semiconductor industry, the hardware operating capability is increasing and processing speed becomes faster and faster. At the same time, the heat generated from continuous high speed processing of the hardware also increases. Ordinary personal computer has casing of much larger dimensions which provides spacious space inside the casing. Sufficient space provides better heat sinking performance and allows designs to add one or more heat sink fans or heat sink fins in the casing for offering better heat sinking capacity for hardware components generating more heat such as a CPU (Central Process Unit, CPU), a graphic card and a memory. Though, ordinary notebook is designed by weight and dimension within a certain range in order to be easy to carry for users. As a result, the space free for installing additional heat sink fans or heat sink fins is insufficient. Frequently, a notebook becomes hot or very hot to the touch on its body (in particular the bottom of the notebook). Under the circumstance, operation of the notebook hardware starts to slow down due to excess heat left unattended. In the worst case, the hardware may be burnt by the heat.
To address the above problem, many heat sink pads for heat sinking the heat generated by a notebook are introduced in the market. Refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a solid diagram of a prior art heat sink. A heat sink pad 10 shown in the FIG. 1 has a base made by heat sinking materials (such as aluminum). When a notebook (not shown) is placed on the heat sink pad 10, the bottom of the notebook directly contacts with the surface of the heat sink pad 10  surface 11 where the materials of the heat sink pad perform heat sinking by thermal conduction. Further, the heat sink pad 10 has a switch 12, and installs one or more fans 13 on the bottom of the surface 11. When a power wire 14 is connected to the heat sink pad 10 for powering the heat sink pad 10, heat sinking capability of the heat sink pad 10 is enhanced following the fan 13 is powered ON by the switch 12.
However, the traditional heat sink pad 10 mentioned above has at least the following disadvantages:
1. It is required to manually switch the switch 12 to trigger power ON or power OFF of the fan 13. If the switch 12 is not switched to power ON, the heat sink pad 10 does not perform heat sinking and fails its function. Also, if the switch 12 is not switched to power OFF, the fan 13 continues to operate and creates unnecessary power consumption.
2. The rotation speed of the fan 13 is fixed and does not change in respond to the concurrent temperature of a notebook. Therefore the heat sinking performance is limited.
To address the above problems, a novel system and a method are proposed by the inventor to improve the above problems for increasing the heat sinking performance of a heat sink pad or a heat sink and further enhanced the operation safety of using a notebook.